Combat,Yeah This is War
by OreotheBoreo
Summary: Naruto was born an Uzumaki and Terumi with Lava release and Yin-Yang release. He helped end the kiri bloodline purge and later join's the feared akatsuki. Will he get the peace he sought?
1. Chapter 1

Combat, Yeah This Is War

I do not own Naruto

Summary: Naruto was born an Uzumaki and Terumi with Lava release and Yin-Yang release. He helped end the kiri bloodline purge and later join's the feared akatsuki. Will he get the peace he sought?

A/N Rebirth and the choice will be updated tomorrow! Then Clan Wars

Story Start:

A lone man lay in a clearing with his hands behind his back. The man or should I say teen had an odd appearance.

He had red spiky hair with two bangs framing his face and a smooth pony tail that reached his shoulders. He had violet eyes and tan skin, his face was rounded and he wore a Japanese oni mask (Afro samurai takimoto oni mask).

He had on a tight long sleeved shirt that showed off his muscles and mesh top underneath with red anbu arm guards, he also wore black shinobi pants with white bandages rapped around his ankle trapping his pants inside with a pouch strapped to his left thigh and had red ninja sandals with his toes painted red.

For his weapons the teen had two katanas. The Katanas were 1m long and the blade was a silvery colour, the guard was a white uzumaki spiral with the handle rapped in white bandages.

The man looked up when his name was called "Naruto!" a female voice said "Naruto! she said once again"NARUTO!" The person now identified as Naruto sighed and got up from his position on ground before heading over to the sound of the female voice.

The women was incredibly angry with Naruto he had left the base after he had promised her he would not go out on one of his nightly strolls. He could be so infuriating at times and here she was searching for him again.

The women or should I say teen was a true beauty at such a young age. She has green eyes, ankle-length, Auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She was dressed in a blue blouse with a black mesh shirt underneath and a blue skirt that went down to her knees with the zip at the sides of the skirt left open with shorts in slightly dark colour underneath. She also wore mesh leggings that went to her knee and sandals with shin-guards, her toe nails were painted dark blue as were her lips.

Naruto dropped down behind her making her jump "Do you have to wear that mask Naruto-kun? It freaks me out all the time!" she exclaimed "ma ma Mei-chan calm down, it puts fear into my enemies and you're the only one that can see my face, ne?" Naruto said with closed eyes and his head tilted to the side. Mei huffed and walked off with Naruto following her.

It had been two days since they had defeated Yagura and village was in celebration of the peaceful times to come and had not noticed the absence on one of its hero's.

Mei was there and many people had noticed her and thanked her while men asked her for dates, but were rejected due to someone already laying claim to her heart.

Mei had noticed that Naruto was no longer following her but standing staring at the moon. Naruto sighed and looked over to Mei, she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life, they may have been together from a young age due to Naruto having Lava release and had been taken in by her parents when he was four. They were only 15 at the moment but he defiantly knew he loved Mei.

He had seen many beautiful women in his travels around Kiri but none had been able to capture his heart like Mei. It hurt him to be leaving Mei for a long period of time and maybe not seeing her again, but he had been offered to join this group of S-rank criminals to bring peace.

He had thought this through and had decided that he would tell her now "Mei-chan I'm leaving Kiri tomorrow" he said with a monotone. Mei's eyes widened at this and she gasped. "What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow Naruto-kun?" she said trying to stay strong "I'm leaving because I can't stay, if I'm to bring peace to this world I have to leave Kiri" Naruto said trying to his the sorrow in his voice.

Mei's eye had tears leaking out of them now "You can stay hear and become stronger in Kiri with me!" she screamed while sobbing, she knew she couldn't stop Naruto from leaving. Naruto stepped forward and took off his mask then lifted up her chin before placing a gently kiss on her lips before he slowly moved his lips from hers "Mei-chan I love you, and that will never change, not even when I die will it ever" he said gently.

**Lemon!-**

Mei looked up at him with puffy eyes before smashing her lips against Naruto's. Naruto picked her up and placed her back against the tree while Mei rapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss before Mei reached for his pants and grabbed his Rod through his pants.

Mei looked up at Naruto and smiled, she received a smile back and before she knew it they appeared in a shunshin in Naruto's tent. He lay Mei down and started to kiss her, he ripped off her blouse and mesh shirt before trailing kiss down her neck making he moan. Naruto groped her left breast while sucking on her right breast, this earned him another moan.

Naruto continued this for 2 minutes before moving his hands down to her pussy and inserting a finger and pumping it slowly. Mei arched her back because of the pleasure she was feeling and rapped her hands round Naruto's neck while gripping his red locks.

Naruto after making Mei orgasm was flipped over by Mei" Naruto-kun why don't we get straight to it, I can't wait any longer!" she said with pleading eyes. Naruto smiled and nodded.

Mei quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and what awaited her made her gasp. There in front of her was Naruto's 8inch penis "I don't know how this is going to fit in me" she whispered. But with new found resolve she placed her pussy over his penis and slammed down on it electing a moan from Naruto and a pained gasp from her self. She lay down of his chest and gripped his back tightly which produced blood from his back.

"Are you ok Mei-chan?" Naruto asked with concern. Mei nodded before looking at Naruto with loving eyes and began to bounce up and down on him. After a few minutes of slow paced sex, Naruto flipped Mei over startling her and began to ram into her at a fast pace which produced a moan. Naruto lifted Mei up and placed her against the pole keeping the tent up and began to pick up the pace in his thrusts into her. Mei rapped her legs around his waist and continued to moan.

"Mei I think I'm cumming!" Naruto said in between thrusts. Mei smiled and quickly did hand signs for a anti-pregnancy jutsu" It's ok Naruto you can let it out inside" she whispered in his ear while nibbling on his ear causing him to lose his control and thrust in a few more time's before releasing it inside Mei making her cum too.

Naruto fell back onto the bed panting while Mei laid on top of him fast a sleep. Naruto was dreading the next day as it was the day he would leave. He sighed and looked at the moon once while thinking of the future and what was to come.

**Next Day**

Naruto had awakened early so as to not face Mei in the morning and was quickly putting on his clothes when he heard a voice of the person he couldn't face right now.

"So your going to fuck me and leave, are you?" Mei said with tears in her eyes, Naruto didn't reply and looked over to her with sorrow filled eyes. He turned to walk out the tent when Mei spoke again "Naruto! I become Mizukage tomorrow if you leaveand if you do NEVER! Come Back!" Mei screamed at him while sobbing.

Naruto heard this and looked over his shoulder at her "I will love you always Mei" he whispered before disappearing into thin air making her sob harder.

Forests of Kiri

Naruto appeared in a crouch on a tree branch. He quickly started to hop from branch to branch before he approached a clearing with a man in a spiral mask and cloak with red clouds. He approached the man and jumped to the floor; Naruto landed without a sound and stood up." So you decided to join?" the figure asked "Yes I have, that's why I'm hear?" Naruto said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

The masked man chuckled at threw him a ring and a clock like his own." Welcome to the group, I hope you live up to our expectations" the masked man said before disappearing in a swirl.

Naruto looked up at the sky before putting of the ring and akatsuki cloak. "Hmm, this is gonna be wild, I can tell" he said before disappearing in a burst of speed.

**Akatsuki Meeting 3 months later**

12 individuals appeared on fingers. 10 of them were each on finger while 1 was on horn between the two hands, in front of them a man with rippled eyes stood on top of a tall rock making them all identify him as the leader.

Naruto was the one on the horn while the others were the original members (you know who they are).

"Naruto-san welcome to the akatsuki, I hope you can help us reach our goal" the mysterious man said with a stoic voice while naruto simply nodded. "I have called this meeting to gain a report from all of you excluding Naruto as I have not given him orders" said the mysterious man in front of them. All of them shook there heads except Kakuzu who spoke out" Leader-sama we should continue to collect funds so we can continue our mission, we should all collect bounty's of people in the bingo book and if Naruto wasn't in our little group, he would be my first target" Kakuzu said with a monotone

Naruto looked surprised at this, Kakuzu then continued" Your page in the Bingo Book in quite good might I say" before throwing a copy of the bingo book at Naruto because they were present at the same place.

Naruto Uzumaki Terumi

Other Names: Oni no Naruto

Age: 15

Rank: S-rank

Bloodline: Lava release and Yin-Yang release

Kenjutsu: 9

Taijutsu: 7

Ninjutsu: 8

Genjutsu: 5

Family: None

Relationships: Mei Terumi-unknown

Bounties:

Kiri: 100,000,000 Yen

(Someone message me on how to set out the bingo book please)

Naruto stared at the page for a couple seconds before letting out a sigh and throwing it back to Kakuzu." What's your relationship with the Mizukage, Mei Terumi Naruto-san?" Kakuzu asked. "She was my girlfriend" Naruto said with a stoic voice.

The leader and Kakuzu nodded before the leader began to speak to Naruto" Naruto you will be going to Konoha to try and eliminate the snake Sannin orochimaru and set example to those who choose to betray the akatsuki" the man said with his usual tone

"Hai leader-sama" Naruto said. The leader turned to the others and spoke to them all "if that is all, this meeting is over" he said earning a chorus of "Hai leader-sama" before everyone disappeared to continue there missions.

Konoha

Naruto had arrived at Konoha and changed into civilian clothes. As he walked through the village, he caught many girls staring at him and then turning away blushing. It seemed he was quite the eye-candy for young girls and some older ladies in the village. As he continued to walk through the village he heard someone talk about the finals of the Chunin exams and how the last Uchiha was going to wipe the floor with sand gennin. Naruto had researched the snake Sannin during the month he received the mission and knew he had this obsession with the Uchiha's after his humiliating defeat by Itachi Uchiha.

So when he heard this he knew the snake Sannin must be after the last loyal Uchiha. Naruto quickly walked over to a nearby inn and asked for a room. The inn was expensive, but he really didn't care. Naruto looked out the window and gennin team from Kiri at a dango stand. He smiled while thinking of the next generation, Naruto began to put on his shinobi outfit and waited for the time he would strike.

**3hours later**

Naruto sprang into action when he heard the screams of the villagers out side and saw 3 huge snake summons attacking the village along side Sand and Oto shinobi. Naruto jumped from roof to roof before seeing a purple barrier with sandaime hokage and Snake Sannin fighting inside it. Naruto went through one handed hand signs and held is arm as his fist turned to magma. Naruto sped off towards the barrier and punched a hole through it surprising the anbu who were trying to get through.

Naruto quickly entered the barrier and skidded to a halt not to far from the two fighting men. Naruto quickly went through hand sign" Lava release: Lava globs!" he shouted while releasing several small globs of lava and then One huge one the barrelled towards the two fighting men.

They dodged the attack that melted the roof and looked towards the new comer. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw the cloak with red clouds but the chuckled which was accompanied with a insane grin.

"Ohh, so they send a member after me, but only one? Hmm oni no naruto?" he smiled while Naruto kept a stoic face "Not the talkative person are we?" he said while the sandaime Hokage launched a fire jutsu at him. The snake Sannin jumped back and went through hand seals and slammed his hand onto the ground. 3 coffins appeared before them both with the number 1, 2 and 4.

The sandaime saw the coffin named 4 and quickly launched another fire jutsu at it burning it before it could fully come up. The snake Sannin scowled but smirked when the coffin doors for the other two fell open revealing… 


	2. Chapter 2

Combat, Yeah This Is War

I do not own naruto

**Story Start:**

The sandaime gasped when he saw who had been revived and looked angrily at Orochimaru for summoning them to this world. "Orochimaru, how you have fallen" Hiruzen said with his anger rising.

"But to summon these two men, you have spat upon there legacy and as your sensei I will end this today" Hiruzen said with anger evident in his voice. Naruto however stood there emotionlessly and drew his twin katanas from there sheath before settling into a relaxed stance.

He knew Orochimaru would never bring them back to this plane with full strength because of the power the two had back in there prime, they would probably break free of the jutsu and attack him.

In the coffin labelled 1, stood the first hokage Hashirama Senju and in the coffin labelled 2, stood the second hokage Tobirama Senju.

Naruto whistled at the sight of the two legends and clapped. "Orochimaru, I have to give it to you" naruto said "This jutsu you have just used has just blown my mind" he continued "Re-animating dead people and having them fight for you, THAT is just weird" naruto said with a laugh.

Hiruzen looked at the boy and noticed his had the same red hair as Natsumi. "He must be a member of the Uzumaki or Terumi clans" Hiruzen thought. "This makes you look seriously weak Orochimaru; you really need the former Hokage's to help you?" Naruto laughed making the snake Sannin scowl.

The first and second hokage, stepped out of the coffins and looked around before there eyes landed on Hiruzen." Hiruzen you look….old?" Hashirama said while scratching the back of his head.

Tobirama sighed and looked behind him to see Orochimaru smiling "So you are the user of my technique I see?" Tobirama said stoically. Orochimaru gave him the creepiest smile his could muster "Sorry Hokage's but your under my control now and well….I need you to help destroy the leaf village for me" The snake Sannin said before plunging kunai into there heads.

Both Hokage's straightened up when this happened signifying that they were under control "Good, now attack the Sandaime and the red headed boy" Both Hashirama and Tobirama nodded, Tobirama went through hand seals.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" the second shouted while a dragon appeared out of thin air and shot towards the third at high speeds. Hiruzen also went through hand seals and called out his jutsu "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" a giant flame came from his mouth and morphed into a dragon that intercepted the water dragon, causing steam to be produced.

Naruto saw his opportunity to attack and shot forward to cut the First Hokage in half, However before he could do that, he had to dodge a lightning covered fist and then a flip backwards to avoid a glob of lava.

Naruto skidded along the roof and came to a halt 6 metres away from the pair. Naruto looked up his face covered by the mask he wore and smiled when the steam cleared to revile Mei Terumi, the new mizukage. His smile however left his face when he spotted Ay, the Yondaime Raikage.

Mei sported her usual outfit but now had the Mizukage hat atop of her head. Naruto got to his feet" Would you mind stepping aside so I can kill the snake Sannin and be on my way?" Naruto asked trying to avoid a battle with Mei and the Raikage.

They stood firm which made Naruto sigh. Mei stepped forward and took off her Mizukage hat and placed it to the side. "Why are you here Naruto" Mei said with anger in her voice.

Naruto sheathed his blades and turned around "I came here to complete a mission, but with you in the way it seems it will become impossible" Naruto said while lifting up his slashed forehead protector to scratch his forehead.

Mei scowled at Naruto as he turned around to walk away and went through hand seals "Lava Release: Lava Globs!" she shouted making globs of lava ranging in different sizes come out her mouth and head towards naruto.

Naruto saw this and put up a chakra barrier quickly, once the attack was over Naruto put down his barrier and jumped at the purple barrier with his hands covered in magma and punched straight through before jumping through the gap followed by Ay. Mei was not quick enough and sighed before she turned around to assist the Hokage in his battle.

Naruto landed on another roof and began jumping, as he neared the exit of the Village he twisted his body mid air and saw a lightning covered fist just pass over him. Naruto landed on all fours while the Raikage appeared in front of him covered in lightning.

"Raikage, I have no business with you, as you do with me" Naruto said calmly while putting his hands on both Katanas. The Raikage laughed before appearing in front of him and threw jab at naruto which he side stepped just in time.

Naruto was prepared for the Raikage and knew he was not using his full-speed other wise that would of hit him. Naruto gave the Raikage a left hook which was blocked and then spun on his hand trying to give the Raikage a double kick to the face.

The Raikage stepped backwards and caught the foot before throwing Naruto down the street and into a building. Naruto groaned and stood up, as he stood up he saw the Raikage in front of him with a fist coming at him intending to blast him through the wall.

Naruto quickly gathered Magma around his body so it formed protective armour. He placed his arms in an x in front of him in an attempt to soften the blow. Naruto was launched through two building and into the street on the other side where Shinobi were fighting.

The Shinobi looked over to the Magma covered man and then the Raikage who had appeared in front of the man. Naruto jumped to his feet and then to the side to avoid and axe kick. Chakra chains sprouted out of Naruto's back and attacked the Raikage forcing him to jump back.

Naruto sighed in relief and applied chakra to a seal on his arm that made him vanish into thin air.

**Akatsuki Base:**

Naruto arrived at the base and instantly dropped his Magma armour. Naruto fell to his knees and vomited up blood from using the unfinished technique. Naruto struggled to pick him self up, but finally managed after a few minutes.

He dragged himself down the hall and towards his bedroom they had given him, on the way he passed Hidan "Wow there Naruto, It looks like you got your ass kicked!" Hidan laughed while Naruto walked past using the wall for support.

"Shut up Hidan" Naruto said while trying not to let the pain seep into his voice. This made Hidan laugh harder that then stopped when he suddenly started to talk about blood for Jashin.

Naruto continued his agonizing walk towards his bedroom and when he made it, he fell onto his bed and looked at his body. He had no damage on the outside but it seemed to be inside his body that got affected when using the technique.

He coughed up blood and spat it in a tissue that lay on his counter. Naruto sighed and took off his Mask. He knew the next day he would have to report to Leader-sama about his failure and the reason why, so he was going to use this time to clear his head and sleep.

Next Day:

Naruto stood before Pien the leader of the akatsuki and waited to be spoken to. "Naruto I hear you have failed to kill orochimaru?" Pien asked with an emotionless voice. Naruto nodded "Due to events that I could not change and the people that were there, I was unable to kill orochimaru without getting into a fight with them" Naruto replied

Pien raised an eyebrow and gestured for Naruto to continue. "Orochimaru was able to revive the first and second Hokage to fight for him" Naruto said while looking at Pien's unchanged face.

"As I was about to attack the first hokage to get to Orochimaru, I was forced to dodge attacks from Mei Terumi, the Mizukage and Ay, The Raikage" Naruto finished.

Pien looked at Naruto and nodded. "Ok naruto due to the events that kept you from completing your mission I will forget your failure this once" Pien said while Naruto nodded.

"What are my orders's now Leader-sama?" Naruto asked. Pien looked at Naruto and replied "You are to use these three years to train, as when those three years are over we will be making are move to capture and seal all the Bijus" Pien said while Naruto bowed and left.

**With Naruto:**

"Hm, so I'm to use these years to train eh?" Naruto thought to himself and smirked at the thought off gaining control over his Magma armour.

"I better get started then" He said out loud.

**Time Skip 3 Years Later:**

Naruto was currently in the forests of Kaminari no Kuni when he suddenly felt 4 chakra signatures. Naruto had continued to walk when they kept tailing him thinking he didn't know they were there.

Naruto walked towards a clearing with a huge open field and walked towards the middle when he was suddenly in circled by the 4 individuals.

One of the males with long duck butted hair raced towards Naruto and drew his chokuto intending on ending the fight quickly. Naruto side stepped the slash and leg sweeped the stranger who jumped up avoiding it.

When the stranger landed back on his feet and charged again, Naruto shook his head and put his hands on both of his sword hilt's and waited for the perfect moment to attack.

As the stranger drew closer, Naruto stepped forward and disappeared from view. He reappeared 3 metres behind stranger in a crouch with his Katanas bloodied. The stranger behind him fell to there knee's with blood pouring out of a wound in them.

The group the stranger was with quickly moved into defensive position around the fallen teen. "Sasuke, you should never have attacked me, I am not weak like Deidra and for underestimating me it might bring about your death?" Naruto stated while flicking the blood of his Katanas.

"Also congratulations on Killing Itachi, the only reason you killed him by the way, was because he was dying" naruto said making sasuke grit his teeth knowing he had only defeated itachi because of that.

"Any how why are you here sasuke along with your junior Akatsuki?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "We have come to get help from you due to our next target being the eight tails host, the brother of the current Raikage" Sasuke replied not liking that he had to ask anyone for help.

Naruto looked surprised at the mission they were given and couldn't help laugh at the fought of them fighting the Hachibi's Host. "Hey who are you laughing at!" a girl with red hair and glasses on yelled at him.

Naruto got his laughter under control and wiped the tears that came out of his eyes and looked at the girl "You look weak, you know for an Uzumaki girl?" He said making the girl rage about rude people "You've got the temper, but not so much the Ninja skills" He finished with his eyes fixed on the group.

The Uzumaki girl was about to scream at Naruto before being silenced by Sasuke who looked rather annoyed by Naruto's insults to his team member.

"Naruto I would appreciate it if you would stop" Sasuke gritted his hands while Naruto waved in dismissal.

"So when do we confront the Hachibi's Host?" Naruto asked Sasuke smirked and replied "Today" Naruto sighed "Uhh oh well, I think I've got a seal on him that will teleport us to his location" Naruto said to the group.

He waved them over and told them to each hold his arm or shoulder. Once they all did, they disappeared into thin air.

**A/N proper fighting will start next chapter. My Version of Naruto analyses the fights and decides weather he can win or lose or need's to flee. The fight with Sasuke was just Sasuke testing Naruto to see what the hype about him was.**

**Next chapter out soon. Rebirth and The Choice out next**


End file.
